


Rose

by pipisafoat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What happened during those eighteen seconds between leaving Rose and coming back for her at the end of Rose? If they really were just eighteen seconds for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

He wonders about her at first. He's been alone far too long (even he can recognize that without the annoying hints from the TARDIS), but no means no, however unconvincing it might sound.

But he forgets, after a while, and he keeps on riding around the universe with his little blue unicycle (ohhhh, she hates it when he calls her that, sets him down absolutely not where he said to) until he opens the door one day and finds himself on Lokvalia. Where, as it happens, the Lokvians have their equivalent of a warrant out for his arrest. Or brutal murder, as the case may be. He takes off running as soon as he's figured out what's going on, but the Lokvians have twelve very quick legs. He really needs to get some more practical shoes, all the running-for-his-life he has to do.

"Doctor!" He's slammed into a side alley just before the Lokvian chasing him gores him.

"Oi!" he exclaims, then "Run!" as the beast comes around to charge again. He grabs the hand of whoever just saved him and takes off, sprinting towards the TARDIS.

"This way!" the person says, pulling on him, and he pulls right back.

"I parked over here. Come on, it'll be safe." He doesn't normally take the time to look at people while running for his life, but this one is particularly annoying.

"No, you parked over there, remember?"

He glares at her, jerking in the direction of his TARDIS, and then stops dead in the road. "Rose Tyler!"

"Yes, hello, running for our lives?"

He startles. "Right! Good plan. Come on, then!"

As soon as they're safely in the TARDIS and relocated out into space where even a Lokvian can't run, he laughs and leans against the flight controls. "What are you doing on Lokvalia?"

"You brought me here?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Why on Earth would I do something like that?" He holds up a finger. "No, don't tell me, clearly I've stumbled into my own time line. I've got to get you back down to your own Doctor, and then go pick up my own Rose."

"Oh yeah? And where's she?"

He shrugs. "London, I imagine, with that idiot boyfriend of yours." He holds up a finger again as she starts to speak. "Don't tell me!" He huffs and starts the TARDIS again, heading back for the surface. As soon as she's back at her own time's TARDIS, he slams the door and glares at his.

"Fine, you're not a unicycle, you're a bloody hormonal human female. I'll go back and get Rose Tyler so you have someone to commiserate with. Are you happy now?"

She whirs into flight without his help, and he opens the door to find Rose in front of him. "By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?"

He waits until they've taken off, but before they've decided where to go, and turns to her. "I have to erase a tiny bit of my memory, but remind me when we go to Lokvalia that I'll want to change my shoes into something I can run in."


End file.
